Un despertar maravilloso
by Mione Meyer
Summary: Y si en una semana pierdes todo lo importante para ti, y en un país en donde no conoces absolutamente a nadie, pero la vida y el destino te devuelve todo y mas de lo que ya tenias?
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Cuando pierdes una de tus mejores amigas, con la cual has compartido tantos buenos, malos e inolvidables momentos; durante algunos años que duro aquella amistad. ¿Que hacer cuando lo pierdes todos en un país desconocido?, ¿ Si luego la vida te da el regalo mas maravilloso de la vida?

**Prefacio**

Nuestra historia se comienza en Phoenix. Con dos niñas en plena pubertad, donde los cambios físicos son tan abrumadores.

Dos niñitas están por conocerse y comenzar a descubrir muchas cosas por ellas solas; apoyándose la una a la otra.

Pero la vida suele ponernos pruebas en el camino para fortalecernos, pero pruebas que sabe que vamos a poder superar.

Aunque todo se vea negro siempre al final va a ver una luz, que nos da fuerza para poder salir de aquel hoyo en que hemos caído.


	2. Todo tiene un principio

** tiene un comienzo**

Recostada en un árbol sola, se encontraba una encantadora niñita leyendo su libro de ficción favorito; esta niña de cabello marrón cobrizo, ojos color chocolate, una tez tan blanca como suave, estaba tan absorta leyendo, que no se dio cuenta de que la observaban.

La otra personita que observaba lo que leía, porque no podía creer que ora persona le encantara esos libros como a ella,(aunque no era muy dada a leer) al cual que ella era una niña con tez morena, ojos café y un cabello rubio como el trigo.

Estaban en el receso de la secundaria, que se ubicaba en Phoenix. Era mitad de año y la niña del cabello de trigo acababa de ser transferida de otra secundaria.

Se encontraban en el mismo salón de clases, aburridas recibiendo Geografía con la ; la cual les había puesto a hacer un trabajo en grupo, el cual ya había terminado Bella, pero su compañera Jess, tenía problemas con el nombre de continente, y Bella se ofreció a ayudarla.

Quién diría que este pequeño acto, las convirtiera en grandes amigas. Ellas eran como agua y aceite, en cuestión de personalidades Bella era propensa a las caídas, hiperactiva, pero a la vez introvertida, con un carácter bien definido, bastante perceptiva, pésima mintiendo y que odiaba las multitudes.

En cambio Jess era tímida, reservada, introvertida, resentida, buena en el arte de mentir, se sonrojaba con facilidad, odiaba ser el centro de atención y con una autoestima baja, la cual no le permitía verse con claridad.

Las dos venían de hogares en la cual sus padres eran divorciados, pero Bella era la que había sufrido una perdida mayor, porque su hermano Liam había muerto cuando apenas ella tenía 8 años.

No fue fácil para Bella revelarle esto a Jess, pero era la única que estaba ahí para ella, a pesar de haber pasado 5 años de aquello, le dolía recordarlo.

Jess era muy apegado a su padre, ya que su madre no vivía con ellos, y una adolescente criado por un hombre, era algo problemático; me explico, los dos tenían sus temperamentos, y ninguno de los dos era dado a las tareas del hogar.

Se han de imaginar que su casa no era el ejemplo de limpieza y orden.

-Hola Jess, ¿Cómo estas?

-Hola Bella, bien gracias y tu?

-Bien, te veo afligida que te sucede?

-Nada.-dijo Jess esquivando la mirada de Bella.

-Estás segura.

-Mi Padre intento darme la charla.-dijo Jess sonrojándose

-Humm, debió ser bastante incomodo, por no decir terrorífico.

-Sip, intente disuadirlo, diciendo que Mama se le adelanto, pero insistió que ahora cerca de tantos chicos, resoplo.

Su amistad siguió, por lo largo de 3 años y medio mas.

En esos tres años su amistad había crecido mucho, pasaban mucho tiempo en la casa de la otra conversando, jugando, realizando tareas, en fin, siempre se encontraban realizando algo juntas.

Pero la vida da vueltas tantas y sorprendentes vueltas, que al principio no sabemos afrontar pero con el paso del tiempo la superamos y sacamos de ella una agradable lección y la superamos.

Bella y Jess ya se encontraban en 1ero de prepa, parecía un día como cualquier otro, pero este fue el que marco sus vidas.

Era la hora del almuerzo, y ellas como siempre se encontraban charlando en la cafetería, cuando un chico menor que ellas se les acerco.

-Hola linduras podría sentarme con ustedes- pregunto el recién llegado.

Ambas se regresaron a ver, para luego asentir.

-Y como se llaman?- pregunto el chico.

-Yo me llamo Bella

- Jess

-Y tú?- pregunto Jess

-Me llamo Frank.

Y eso fue el comienzo del final, al poco tiempo los tres se volvieron inseparables a pesar de la diferencia de edad, salían al cine, al parque, a todos lados.

Bella nunca se había sentido atraída por ningún chico jamás, aunque la habían invitado a salir siempre se negaba asistir porque le parecía una pérdida de tiempo, ella prefería quedarse en casa a leer y asistir a sus cursos de canto y baile.

Jess era parecido no salía mucho y menos con chicos, pero con su nuevo amigo Frank, sentía una atracción especial.

Frank era un chico agradable, pero demasiado arrogante en el tema de salir con alguna chica, para él las chicas eran desechables, pero con Bella y Jess era diferente.

Entre Frank y Jess comenzó a existir una atracción difícil de ocultar, a los 4 meses de conocerse comenzaron una relación bastante física. Bella los apoyo al inicio de su relación pero luego, no quiso ser la que tocaba el violín y se comenzó a alejar de sus amigos.

Bella casi siempre se encontraba en clase de calculo, se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos, analizando esos últimos 7 meses desde que comenzó su amistad con Frank; al principio las cosas habían estado bien, pero desde hace 4 meses que su mejores amigos se habían vueltos novios al cosas se habían enfriado en su amistad, ya casi no pasaba con ellos y se sentía mal, no la mal interpreten se encontraba feliz por su amiga de que se halla enamorado, pero todo se había ido a pique, ya no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que había conversado con su amiga como lo hacían antaño y la extrañaba.

Todo había desaparecido en cuestión de pocos meses una amistad aparentemente solida, quedo en el olvido; y últimamente un recuerdo la asaltaba todas las noches en sus sueños, no estaba segura si era real o no, pero sentía que iba a cambiar algo muy pronto en su vida.

Flash Back

Sabia que se encontraba dormida, pero era del tipo de sueño que se sentía tan real, se encontraba en un jardín hermoso rodeada de todo tipo de flores, veía su mama a lo lejos conversando con una mujer, ambas con una sonrisa cálidas en sus rostros, las dos parecían dos expedir una blancura cegadora.

Ella estaba bajo la sombra de un inmenso árbol con un hermoso vestido blanco y a su lado se encontraban 6 niños mas, todos jugaban entre si, no tendrían mas de 5 añitos. Eran dos niñas y cuatro niños. A su lado izquierdo se encontraba su hermano tal como lo recordaba protegiéndola todo el tiempo, al lado de este se encontraba una pequeña de tez blanca, el cabello negro como la noche, unos ojos color caramelo y una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro, enfrente de ella estaba unos gemelos con el cabello rubio, como la paja, eran un niño y una niña con ojos azul cielo, a su lado derecho un niño con una mirada impactante que la veían con ternura y adoración infinita, su cabello cobrizo caía en su rostro de manera despreocupa y para completar una sonrisa deslumbrante como el sol que tenía su brazo en torno a una cinturita, y detrás de ellos se encontraba un niño un poco mas grande que era bastante parecido a su hermano.

Lo único que encontraban de parecido en ese peculiar grupo, que eran ellos, era la tez blanca y las sonrisas deslumbrantes que todos poseían en sus rostros, parecían que se conocían hace algunos años por la camaradería con la que se trataban entre todos.

Fin Flash Back

Esa era todo lo que recordaba de ese sueño tan particular, además de la sensación de amor y ternura con la que siempre despertaba.

Esa tarde en particular, tenía toda la tarde copada de sus cursos, por lo que no estaría en casa hasta entrada la noche, ya no hablaba con sus amigos hace unas semanas y aunque los extrañaba se sentía cómoda estando sola. Esa horario se estaba volviendo una rutina para ella.

Una noche cuando comía con su madre en casa, cosa rara había preparada su comida favorita ella estaba inusualmente callada, cosa rara en ella que le encantaba bombardearla con preguntas respecto a su día. Luego de haber fregado todos los platos, su madre se volvió hacia ella.

-Bella, cariño tengo una noticia que darte-dijo su madre con un suspiro.

-Te escucho Mama –respondió Bella calmadamente, pero con cierta curiosidad.

-Cariño me ha salido una gran oferta de trabajo…..-Le dijo su Renne.

-Eso es genial mama, cual es el nombre del instituto en el que vas a dar clases-pregunto emocionada por su madre, ya que sabia cuanto le encantaba enseñar.

-Es un instituto privado, cariño –dijo algo recelosa Renee.

-Oh, eso es nuevo- asimilando lo que escucho- Es una gran oportunidad que debes aprovechar- intentando alentar a Renee.

-Si, cariño estoy tan emocionada-chillaba Renee- Vas a conocer tanta gente nueva y veras que poco a poco te acostumbraras ….

-Gente nueva?-corto Bella a Renee, asustado por comenzar en otro lugar; aunque sabia que eso seria bueno cambiar de entorno, pero le asustaba comenzar en un instituto nuevo con personas que nunca había visto.

-Si, Bella nos vamos a mudar a Italia , específicamente a Volterra- dijo Renee viendo atentamente al reacción de su hija.

-Pero, mama hemos vivido aquí tantos años, tu naciste aquí- dijo Bella

-Cariño no ha sido una decisión fácil, pero sé que es lo mejor, para las dos.

-Lo sé mama te entiendo-respondió Bella resignada- Bueno es una oportunidad para ambas –fingiendo una sonrisa, ya que pudo ver que para Renee había sido una decisión difícil de tomar, al dejar todos los recuerdos de años tan felices con sus dos hijos, no podía hacer más que apoyarla en sus decisiones algunas un tanto alocadas, en las cuales la hacía disuadir, pero en estas no hacía más que brindarle su total apoyo, por eso le dedico la sonrisa más sincera que le pudo dar y le dijo- Cuando tenemos que partir mama?

-En dos semanas cariño, ya hable con el director de tu instituto para que acabes el año 1 mes antes y me dijo que no hay ningún problema, como estas en un curso avanzado –dijo Renee algo ensimismada.

Luego de esa charla con Renee, había tomado la decisión de ir, la parte más difícil para ella era tomar una decisión, pero una vez que la tomaba la seguía al pie de la letra.

Los 10 días se le pasaron volando dando exámenes, terminado trabajos, empacando todas las cosas de su hogar.

Era otro viernes mas, me encontraba exhausta después de tan largos días, hoy me habían avisado que aprobé el curso con excelentes notas, nadie aparte del director y los maestros, sabía que dejaría la ciudad pero no conocían donde nos mudaríamos. Cosa rara ya que Renee no es de las que se guardan este tipo de noticias.

Ese día llegue mas tarde de lo normal a casa porque mis instructores decidieron hacerme una despedida. Cuando entre grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrar en la sala de mi desbaratada casa, al papa de Jess y a los padres de Frank con las caras desdibujadas de la preocupación; y a Renee blanca como el papel.

Todos me regresaron a ver, y yo no pude hacer más que ponerme rígida, una extraña costumbre que había adquirido con los sueños que recientemente me tenían en las nubes.

Renee se acerco a mí y me guio hasta el centro de la sala, sentía todos los ojos puestos en mi persona.

-Hola, Bella – me saludaron al unisonó el padre de Jess y los de Frank. – Nos podrías decir si has estado con Jess y Frank el día de hoy?- pregunto mi madre cautelosa.

Yo no sabía de que iba todo esto, y tampoco se los padres de Jess y Frank estaban al tanto de su relación, Renee sospechaba que ya no nos hablábamos porque de un día para otro no volví a hablar de ellos y ella tampoco pregunto mas por ellos.

Si mentía Renee lo sabría, mi madre era perceptiva cuando prestaba atención y en este momento sin duda lo hacía, y si les decía la verdad los podría meter en problemas. Así que intente salirme por la tangente.

-Si en el instituto – dije a medias

-Cariño, y el resto del día?- dijo Renee lentamente

-Mama sabes que cuando tengo los cursos, no dispongo de tiempo libre en absoluto-mire a mi madre y ella se encontraba evaluándome con la mirada.

-Bella, lo que pasa es que no aparecen desde ayer y Jess menciono que tendrían una fiesta de pijamas ayer por la noche aquí en tu casa, y Renee me comento que no la ve desde hace mas o menos 3 meses- me dijo Matt el padre de Jess. Eso me confirmo que no tenían conocimiento de la relación entre sus hijos.

-Matt, probablemente Jess esté haciendo en casa de algunas de las chicas la exposición de Geografía y se le a hecho tarde.- dije intentando retorcer la verdad un poco para sonar convincente.- Y Frank debe de haber salido son sus amigos del curso.

-Consideramos todas esas opciones, Bella, pero hemos llamado a todos los compañeros tanto de Frank y Jess y todos nos han dicho que no los han visto desde ayer; y tu eras tan apegada a ellos, que consideramos que podrían hallarse contigo, se que últimamente no han hablado o salido, pero guardábamos la esperanza que tu supieras algo…-pronuncio Matt entrecortadamente y su semblante se entristeció de tal modo que pensé que lloraría.

Se me creo un nudo en la garganta por habernos alejado de tal manera nuestra amistad, que no pude responder nada; realmente se me daban bien olvidar los temas dolorosos, que no había vuelto a pensar en la amistad que hace poco tiempo tuve con ellos, me había centrado en ayudar y alentar a Renee en la próxima mudanza y en ese sueño tan raro que tengo cada noche desde hace justo 4 meses.

Justo en ese momento sonó el teléfono rompiendo tan tenso momento; Renee inmediatamente se levanto a contestar, la seguí con la mirada, hablaba de manera entrecortada, se un momento a otro se torno tan blanca como un vampiro y soltó el teléfono, todos nos levantamos de manera apresurada y Matt tomo el teléfono nuevamente a lo cual solo asentía a alguna cosa dicha y colgó.

-Era de la estación de policía – se le quebró la voz y rompió en llanto.-Que te dijeron? Era sobre nuestros hijos?- pregunto Sandra la madre de Frank hablando por primera vez en la noche.

Renee ya salida del shock, asintió –Si, llamaron a in..for..mar…..que…..encon….tra…tra…..ron….s-su-s…cu…cu….er….-y no pudo pronunciar mas.

Solo esas palabras se necesito, para que la cocina se llenara de gritos y sollozos; yo me encontraba en blanco, no lo podía creer, debían estar equivocados, no era verdad, no se cuanto tiempo estuve así, reaccione cuando tocaron el timbre, Salí dando tumbos para poder abrir. Era la policía que venía para que se reconocieran los cuerpos, atine a asentir, me gire para buscar a Renee, pero ella se encontraba ya a mi lado.

-Esta bien oficiales , los seguiremos.- contesto Matt y el padre de Frank.

Llegamos a la estación con la esperanza de que todo fuera un error, los padres de Jess y Frank fueron a reconocer los cuerpos, yo me quede con Renee sentada esperando a que salieron; al cabo de 10 minutos salieron destrozados y eso confirmo que era todo cierto.

Luego de eso todo se volvió borroso para mi, aunque no llegue a perder la conciencia, lo desee con ímpetu. Esa noche nos quedamos en la estación y llore hasta que amaneció, luego de eso no recuerdo haber derramado ninguna otra lagrima.

Se les realizo la autopsia a los cuerpos en la cual revelo que tenían gran cantidad de alcohol en la sangre, el auto que manejaban se había ido por un barranco, por eso se habían demorado en encontrar los cuerpos, la mayor sorpresa para todos fue que se rebeló que Jess tenía 1 mes de embarazo. Se los enterró cuatro días después de descubrir sus cuerpos en una ceremonia religiosa.

Renee retraso la mudanza dos días más, para ayudar a Matt, Sandra y su esposo en lo que estaba a su alcance. Yo parecía muda no hablaba con nadie a menos que me preguntaran directamente y contestaba con monosílabos.

Renee se sentía consolada porque cada tarde me escuchaba tocar mi guitarra o el piano y cantar melodías tan tristes que harían llorar al corazón más duro.

Era el día que nos mudaríamos finalmente a Volterra, Renee había mencionado algo de buscar una casa y comprar ropa, pero no había prestado mucha atención.


End file.
